


Connect the dots, Create constellations

by Oniphobia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Puppy Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, i swear the angst is barely there, no beta we die like daichi, their friendship will be the death of me, they're whipped for each other your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniphobia/pseuds/Oniphobia
Summary: Yamaguchi wasn't his usual sunshine-filled self and Tsukishima was determined to help him out.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	Connect the dots, Create constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this impulsively when there was a big heccin black out to pass time about two weeks ago and momentarily forgot that it existed after the electricity came back on- I finished it now since my hand hurts and I had to stop drawing ㅎ ㅗ ㅎ)-з
> 
> advanced sorry, writing ain't my forte so this is definitely wonky or something especially since it's not proofread fff

There was only silence in the room. 

Two 3rd graders were sat by the bed, the documentary about dinosaurs paused in the television screen long forgotten, one of them might not have even noticed it had stopped from playing. 

They were hanging out at the Tsukishima residence. Kei wasn't sure how he sensed it, but he knew that there was something off with his best friend these past few days and he was determined to help cheer him up in whatever ways that he can. 

Tadashi had been awfully quiet lately whenever they were together and it felt off, not that he was originally a chatterbox, he was just really the one who tries to start conversations with the tall blond. Not hearing him strike up a random topic felt odd and empty. The comfort of the scrawny little boy's ramblings about random things was missing and Kei wanted it back. Tadashi has been his sense of warmth, like a personal ray of sunshine. Ever since they met, he has been constantly by his side, always ready to give him smiles and moral support. Seeing him act like this felt like his light was flickering out.

It was finally Friday and thankfully they had no important class work to do so Kei invited his friend over for an impromptu movie night, the greenette accepted the offer with a smile; it was genuine, but it was definitely not as bright as his usual one. It was a relief that Tadashi still stuck around Kei even though he wasn't in the mood to engage in any conversation or whatsoever. The tall blond felt like he was given a sense of trust, that his presence gave at least a little bit of comfort for the other. He wouldn't say this out loud, but he was grateful for it because he felt the same way about his best friend too; whenever he was in a bad mood, Tadashi always tried his best to cheer him up, so now it's his turn to pay him back. 

Now that they were inside the blond's room with nothing but dead silence around them, Kei stood up and rummaged around his cabinet, careful not to make much noise. Tadashi was zoning out, he wasn't sure when it started, but he was startled back to reality when he felt a blanket drape around his shoulders and something soft gently pressed in front of him. Upon closer inspection, the soft material he felt was a medium sized triceratops plushie and it was being handed to him by his friend who looked at him expectantly. 

The smaller boy accepted the plushie gingerly with a small sense of confusion. 

The blond sat back on his spot beside him and said nonchalantly, "He helps me feel better when I'm in a sour mood." 

It took a few seconds to register inside Tadashi's head what his friend was trying to imply, but when he finally understood, it felt like he finally got to release the breath he was holding for so long. Salty tears fell and stained his freckled cheeks as he clutched onto the plushie. 

Soft hiccups and sniffling was all that could be heard. Tadashi needed this. He tried his best not to be the crybaby that he was, but it backfired as he tried to bottle up and hide away his feelings. A mixture of pain and relief swirled inside of him, it was quite overwhelming to handle, he wasn't sure what to feel about anything and everything. 

Calloused fingers brushed against his cheeks, wiping away the tears that fell. "If you want to talk about it, I'll listen. If you don't wanna, it's fine too." The blond said with a softness that was so rare, it made Tadashi stare at him. Kei felt his face heat up and averted his eyes away from his friend's stare as he bit back a "shut up, Yamaguchi". 

The gesture had been successful in calming down the small boy, save for a few tears that still escaped his eyes as he blinked. He drew a shaky breath and sagged down the comfort of the plushie. 

Kei tried to fight back his urges to pet his friend's hair, but ultimately failed. There was just something about the green haired boy that kept on drawing him in, making him so hard to resist. Soon enough his fingers are gently raking through Tadashi's hair, absentmindedly playing with the tuft of hair that won't seem to ever come down no matter how many times they attempt to comb it down. It takes a few minutes before the petting stops and they're back with nothing but silence. At least this time it wasn't a heavy deafening silence, but a comfortable one instead; one that has unspoken words of reassurance.

"Hey, Tsukki…" Tadashi spoke up with a small voice, breaking the silence as he fidgeted with the hem of the blanket. His friend hummed in response. "Remember the first time we met?" Kei nodded, "I first properly met you at the school gym, but I believe we first met briefly at the park…" it didn't take long before the tall blond put two and two together and looked at his friend with concern, "Don't tell me… Yamaguchi, are those kids still bothering you?" Tadashi sighed and hugged the plushie tighter before nodding. 

"Whenever you weren't around, they'd approach me and… Tsukki, they said I only hang around you because I use you as a shield… Because I'm  _ pathetic. _ " Kei wanted to make nasty retorts, but held back when he saw that his friend was once again crying. "Tsukki… Why do they hate me so much?" Tadashi asked, it was barely audible that Kei almost missed it. "Is it because I'm small, weak, and pathetic? Is it because I'm ugly? Is it-"  _ "No."  _ Kei cut him off before he spiralled down further. "They do it because they're jerks. It's not your fault. It's never your fault so stop trying to blame yourself." 

The blond felt a pang on his chest. How dare they make Tadashi feel this way? Kei had always acted like a condescending jerk when provoked, but it was rare for him to feel riled up, especially to this degree. As his anger swirled within him, thinking of ways on how to get back at those who bullied his best friend, he felt a tug on his sleeve.    
  
“ _ Breathe. _ ”    
  
Golden eyes met with dark green ones. Of course, even at times like these Tadashi puts other people first,  _ puts Kei first _ , before worrying about himself. The tall blond took a deep breath and slumped back at the bed. “Yamaguchi, you should learn how to become selfish.” he said with a pout. The boy looked at him incredulously before giggling, “What? What made you say that,Tsukki?” Kei frowned as he lightly fiddled with the tail of the triceratops plushie Tadashi was holding, “You’re far too selfless and people take advantage of it. Take care of yourself more.”    
  
A light blush blossomed across Tadashi’s freckled face as he gaped at his friend. “I don’t have to act selfish when you’re plenty selfish already, Tsukki. You’re already doing it for the both of us.” Kei’s eyebrow twitched, “Hah?” the blond was dumbfounded, looking at his friend who was trying his best not to laugh from his teasing remark.    
  
“ _ You- _ ” he couldn’t help but smirk as he dove in to tickle the small boy. Tadashi erupted into fits of laughs and giggles as the blond mercilessly tickled his neck and sides. “What did you say, ‘Dashi?” Kei asked with a saccharine smile, his friend could only laugh louder. “I’m- I’m sorry, t-Tsukki.” Tadashi managed to say in between wheezes and giggles when Kei finally stopped tickling to let him breathe properly. Laying down on the bed, his face was flushed red and eyes were teary from laughing too much. 

Two hands cupped his cheeks as he was catching his breath. “Tsukki? What are you doing?” Tadashi asked breathlessly. “I’m transferring some of my selfishness to you so you can defend yourself when I’m not by your side.” The green haired boy’s already flushed face turned a shade darker before he took a deep breath, reached for the plushie, and buried his face down on it.   
  


“ _ Cute. _ ” Kei thought as he looked at his friend’s little antics. Then he heard a muffled mumbling. 

“Did you say something, Yamaguchi?”   
  
“I- I said.. Can I hug you, Tsukki?”    
  
The greenette stuttered out, face still buried down the toy. He quickly looked up to hurriedly add “It’s fine if you don’t want to.” though the words died down completely before he could utter a sound as he saw Kei with his arms spread wide, ready to accept him. Before Tadashi even processed in his head what was happening, he was already wrapped snugly in the blond’s embrace. He closed his eyes as he let the comfort take over him.   
  
_ Safe. _   
  
It’s what his whole being was telling him to describe what he felt. If you go around telling that Tsukishima Kei made you feel safe, anyone who had encountered the kid might just look at you funny. Tadashi couldn’t help but smile. He was given access to this side of his friend that he barely showed to other people. This sweet side of Kei was something that rarely pops out and Tadashi is happy that he’s there to witness them, or cause them even. 

“Thanks, Tsukki..”    
  
It was now Kei’s turn to blush, “Don’t get used to it.” he huffed.    
  
A few moments passed, the two of them just stayed in place, no signs of pulling away from the comfort of the hug. “Next time…” Kei broke the silence in a hushed tone, “when they come back to bother you again, tell me and I‘ll help you deal with them. Don’t keep it all to yourself, dummy. That’s lame.” Tadashi smiled as he buried him face down the crook of the blond’s neck, “Okay, Tsukki… I’m sorry for trying to hide it from you.”    
  
“If you don’t mind me asking, what were they even teasing you about?” Kei asked. Tadashi pursed his lips before answering, “Well they were mostly making fun of my height…” the blond hummed in response, “Ah, yeah. You are pretty small compared to the other kids our age…” the words slipped out of his mouth before he even noticed what he had said. “Ah, I didn't mean to offend you. Sorry, Yamaguchi.” the greenette giggled, “Don’t worry, Tsukki. I know you didn’t mean any harm with that.”    
  
“Was that all they made fun of you for? You know, we’re still young, I’m sure you’ll grow taller than those dumbasses.” Kei was aware of his friend’s shy nature, insecurities, and his tendencies to grow nervous even about the smallest of things, but he’s also aware of how Tadashi does his best to become stronger, to push the negativity away, and to be a better version of himself.   
  
“ _ Since when did you become so cool? _ ” Kei couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride towards his friend.   
  
“My freckles…” Tadashi said, “They said they’re ugly… like a ton of acne.” Kei frowned. “ _ I love looking at your freckles. _ ” he thought. “Nonsense. You look fine. Your freckles are cu- fine…They’re just nitpicking stuff to have something to complain about.” 

“You really think so?” Tadashi asked with a hopeful tone as he broke away from the hug to look at Kei’s face. He was completely oblivious to the blond’s slip. Kei nodded and looked away, “Your freckles… they’re like stars you know. It’s like you have a whole galaxy on your skin. It’s pretty… cool.” Tadashi was suddenly speechless, eyes wide and filled with something we can safely assume is happiness. Kei can’t help but stare at him.  _ Happiness really suits Tadashi.  _

“Wait here.” Kei said as he hopped out the bed and went out of the room, leaving a confused Tadashi. A faint rustling could be heard outside followed by footsteps that grew louder as he returned. Kei closed the door and climbed back up the bed. “What did you get, Tsukki?” Tadashi asked, curious of the thing his friend was holding. It was a black pen-like thing with a few sparkly designs on the cover. “It’s an eyeliner pen from my mom’s makeup kit.” he said nonchalantly as he popped off the cap and tested out the eyeliner’s ink on his forearm, looking at it with satisfaction when it wrote clean shiny golden lines. 

The green haired boy was however still confused, “Why did you get that?” he asked while eyeing the lines on the blond’s forearm. He can’t help but notice how steady and consistent the lines were despite the pen’s tip being a brush; even the little things like this that Kei did never failed to amaze him.    
  
“ _ We’re gonna connect the dots, create constellations, ones that no one else has seen before _ .” Kei declared with full determination. 

It took a few seconds to click inside Tadashi’s brain what he meant. “May I?” Kei asked when realization was finally clear on his face. The greenette fiddled with his fingers before giving a firm nod. “Alright,” Kei said as he gently held Tadashi’s cheek, “Hold still.”    
  
The wet ink from the eyeliner’s tip was initially cold when it first touched the freckled boy’s cheek. The brushstrokes were light and careful, sure and calm. It felt comfortable. “I said hold still, not hold your breath.” the blond said, amusement clear in his tone. Yamaguchi then let go of the breath he didn’t even notice he was holding and blushed lightly. “Sorry, Tsukki.” he mumbled, the blond just brushed it off and continued writing on his face with a small hint of a smile.

After a few more strokes, Kei moved on to the other cheek and made more lines, tilting Tadashi’s face a little to gain more access, his concentration never leaving him. The blond stopping to lean back and look at his face before giving an approving nod made Tadashi know that he was done with his work. Kei inched back a little to reach down his bedside drawer to retrieve a mirror and handed it over to his friend.

“How does it look?” Kei asked expectantly. Tadashi looked at his reflection in amazement. Golden lines adorned his freckled cheeks, all clean and crisp, carefully connecting some of the dots that were scattered around his skin.  _ He never knew his freckles could look this beautiful, almost ethereal.  _ His eyes started to pool with tears that were threatening to spill, “They’re beautiful, Kei.” he whispered with the brightest smile he could muster. The crinkling of his eyes from the smile spilled some of his tears, “Good thing the eyeliner is waterproof.” Kei said with amusement as he wiped off the tears with his thumb as Tadashi giggled.

“Tsukki?...” The freckled boy asked with a determined face, the hesitant tone of his voice gave him away though. The tall blond raised an eyebrow, non-verbally telling him to proceed with what he was about to say. “Can I draw on your face too?” he asked shyly. Kei looked like he thought deeply about it for a minute before nodding, “I guess it’s only fair if you do. Sure, go ahead.” he said as he handed over the eyeliner pen to Tadashi. The small boy accepted the pen and took a deep breath before placing a hesitant hand on his friend’s cheek. “Calm down, you won’t mess up.” Kei reassured him as he averted his eyes and a light dusting of red appeared on his cheeks, Tadashi smiled and nodded.   
  
The greenette proceeded to start scribbling on the blond’s face, his lines growing more confident each new stroke that he creates. It didn’t take long before he was finally done drawing on both cheeks. Popping back the cap on the eyeliner pen, the small boy eyed the blond as he took the mirror and looked at himself on it. “How does it look, Tsukki?” he asked nervously.

Kei’s right cheek had a crescent moon that was filled in while the other had stars of various sizes. The lines weren’t as steady as his, but they were still cute, decent, and overall not bad at all. Kei can’t help but smile fondly at his friend’s craftsmanship. “I like it,” he said approvingly.   
  
“ _ The moon looks beautiful. _ ”

Both boys blushed and averted each other’s eyes from the comment. Did Kei mean it literally or with a double meaning? Tadashi might never know. “I uhm…” Tadashi tried to get rid of the atmosphere that was trying to build up “Oh, the documentary! Tsukki we didn’t get to finish it.” Kei coughed, “A-Ah, yeah, we didn’t.” he said as he reached for the remote and pressed play. The two of them moved to settle back down on the bed comfortably, the blanket that was previously draped on Tadashi was now snugly covering the both of them. The small boy still had the plushie to cuddle with while Kei settled for a pillow.

Maybe it was from the emotional roller coaster the two of them went through that they ended up falling asleep while they were watching the documentary. The two of them slumped together sleeping soundly with Tadashi lightly drooling onto the pillow beneath his head and Kei’s leg casually on top of Tadashi’s.

This was how Akiteru found the two of them inside Kei’s room when he went to check up on them and call them for dinner. The television was long done from rolling the end credits, and his mother’s eyeliner was sitting innocently by the bed for some reason. The older brother turned off the television and retrieved the eyeliner. Then that’s when he noticed the golden glow coming from the boy’s faces.

“ _ Oh, so that’s why this thing is here. _ ” he thought as he pocketed the eyeliner, intending to put it back in their mother’s makeup kit on his way downstairs.

  
He chuckled fondly at the two best friends, reached for his phone, and snapped a photo of the sleeping kids with the moon and stars scribbled on their faces before turning off the lights and exiting the room.   
  
_ This is definitely going to be added to the family’s photo album. _

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow you managed to read it all?
> 
> uh.,, congrats HAHAHA


End file.
